Possession
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: "Once everyone one hundred year a devil can..." Kenlos part of my Halloween Horror Fic, this is one-shot two of five. Please review. Deals with Devils and hell.


_Once every one hundred years a devil may be summoned into the world of man, only there is a catch. The one that summoned the devil has to take the life of an innocent. But this is Hollywood you say, one of the few places on Earth where innocents dies when you get here to be replaced by greed and corruption. But what if I told you that there was still one soul left in this hell of a town where even though he might have a boyfriend, his innocents is still there still showing through his eyes. Kill him and let the devil you call take his form. That's all you must do take this knife and plunge it into Carlos Garcia chest, on the floor of the ritual and let me come in that's all you have to do sweet child. Take the life of an innocent and let me free and I will give you anything you want. Or will I?_

"Carlos come on I would like to get to the down stairs sometime today." Kendall yelled from the living room of their apartment.

"Alright alright I'm coming." Carlos said as he came down the swirly slide running head to jut into his boyfriend. "Oh MY GOGH SORRY KENDALL I'M REALLY SORRY…are you alright?" Carlos said and screamed, as he made sure that his lover was all right and didn't suffer to much from his head to gut head butt.

"Yeah…You just knocked the wind out of me is all babe but I'm fine see." Kendal spoke softly as he started to get up from the floor with his boyfriends help.

"So why do we have to go to the lobby again?" Carlos asked his lover as he brushed him off.

"Well Camille says she wants to show us something and asked for us to meet her in the lobby and seeing as everyone is out and we have nothing better to do, besides you trying to get into my pants babe. I thought we would go down and see what's up." Kendal said as he grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled the pouting Carlos towards the door of their apartment.

_Little Carlos so innocent and pure, tonight you die for me._

"Wha…What was that Kendall?" Carlos said as he stuck his finger in his ear to try and clean it out.

"Umm I didn't say anything babe. Oh hey Jo what's up? "Kendall asked as Jo mumbled something incoherent and kept walking towards her apartment with a black bag.

"Well that's weird, usually he always say's hi to us." Kendall said as he continued to drag his lover down towards the elevator. That was until Carlos broke free from his grasp and remembered he left something in the apartment that he was goanna give James to give to Logan.

"Kendall, I forgot something for James to give to Logan before he leaves. I promise no I swear to you I will be down in five minutes if I'm not you can personally come up and drag my sorry ass to whatever thing Camille wants to show us." Carlos says as he little kisses his boyfriend's lips trying to coax him into letting him go alone and get the basket that had lube and a vibrating dildo that was just going to be a present from the group to his cousins wedding, but when Carlos and James said they would get the present everyone should have known the two would pull something like this.

"Fine five minutes, you're not down in the lobby by then I will send Camille herself to the apartment to come and get you. Understand?" Kendall said trying to act mean but coming off just silly at the end with his eyes shining brightly at the love of his life before he bent down and kissed him on the lips then pushed him towards the apartment.

"Kay see you in five minutes." Carlos says as he starts running down the hall after the elevator opens and closes right behind Kendall. Unbeknownst to the couple Jo has heard everything thanks to her devil worshiping.

"_Hear that child, they love each other wasn't that suppose to be you with Kendall, instead of with another child from Adam? Do this now while there is still time free me from hell Jo Taylor and I will grant you that which you so much desire and I will even let you keep your soul. Just hand me of his life and the deal is down. Free me by his blood and take his life with your own hands and I will give you Kendall Knight's heart and love."_ The Devil spoke as his voice traveled from the pit's of hell to the alter and ritual sacrifice that Jo had sat up earlier in the day in her room.

"_Free me now while the moon is high kill the boy of innocents. Drag him in here and kill him. Free me Jo Taylor and I will grant you his heart and love. FREE ME!" _The Devil's voice shrieked before dying off into the ether.

Carlos heard someone talking to Jo but wasn't sure as he got closer to her apartment door, she opened it to see Carlos standing there looking as innocent as he could before she took the gun out of her pocket and shot Carlos in the leg. _'A minor setback but oh well.'_ Jo thought to herself as he gagged a shocked Carlos and grabbed him by his arms pulling him into her now hell hole of an apartment. Carlos could see both of Jo's parents where dead on the couch and floor with fresh bullet holes in their skulls. He could see some of their brain trying to come out. He didn't want to look, he didn't even know why he came to Jo's apartment door besides being his curious self. He didn't want to die like her parents he wanted his Kendall, his Knight in shining armor to bust in and save him from whatever Jo was gonna do to him.

As Jo opened her bedroom door and throw Carlos onto the floor with the inverted pentagram carved onto the floor he automatically know what was gonna happen, he had seen enough paranormal shows to know what this meant. Jo was gonna sacrifice him to some demon or devil or even worse the Devil himself. But with his leg still bleeding and throbbing he knew he didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell.

"Jo….Jo please just, just let me go why….why are you doing this?" Carlos managed to get out before Jo started to recite some, what sounded like mambo jumbo to him was actually a summoning spell to bring the Devil she was calling closer to his true forum all she need to do was make Carlos bleed a little bit more and she would have her devil free and Kendall in her arms.

Unknowing to Jo, Kendall was on the other side of the door waiting for Camille to give him the okay.

"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos tonight you will die by this blade." She said as she plunged the knife into his shoulder, causing the Latino boy to let out a blood curdling scream as the knife went deeper and deeper into his shoulder. "Tonight, by your innocents and my calling I will unleash a devil that will make Kendall mine and it won't cost me my soul. Oh no little one, it will cost you your soul." Jo spoke as he plunged the knife all the way into his leg. Carlos was in more pain then that time he "flew" from the balcony of the Palmwood into the pool. This felt like fire was burning his skin.

As Jo continued to recite the incantation, Camille finally gave the nod Kendall had been looking for, they both say the ground start to open up which could only mean one thing something was about to break free and kill Carlos.

Just as Jo was about to stab Carlos in his back, her bedroom door burst open reveling Kendall pushing Jo into her own little sacrifice circle and pulling Carlos, by his good leg, out of the circle only in time to watch the knife that Jo had used on Carlos to be used on herself by an unseen force. As the Knife was pulled out the ground opened up to swallow the dead body of Jo Taylor taking her body and soul into hell itself.

No one said a word as they heard the screams of the damned come up from the hole that was now closing. But as Kendall held his Carlos, Camille say both of Jo's parent's bodies disappear and the room returned to its standard Palmwoods attire. It was a five more minutes later when they helped Carlos up and took him to the hospital no one saying anything, but thinking about what had just transpired in the apartment. As Camille drove, Kendall looked at his lover and behind the scared that showed in his eyes he could still see the innocent Carlos that he fell in love with and would fight off hell itself for.

"_I will have his soul Kendall Knight Mark my words I will have his soul."_

_**Three days left**_**!**

CHAPTER DONE!

Aright here is a one-shot, two of five for my Halloween Horror fics. I hope you guys enjoyed and please remember reviews are more than welcomed. Oh and don't play around with Hell.

Dalton


End file.
